Darker than BLACK  Fragments of Illusion
by WorthWriting
Summary: Out of the horizon, a girl can be seen clasping her necklace, with memories returned, she steps into the entrance of Academy City.


Hello everyone, FinalTune here, First of all, I would like to thank my readers into "commenting" my spirits up to continue writing fanfics.(Don't worry, I'll finish Fates Crossed :P) But anyways, Here I am once again to present yet another fanfic crossover, entitled Darker than Black - Fragments of Illusions. taken from the series To Aru Majutsu no Index and Darker than Black. Hope you enjoy reading and continue supporting my other works(UPDATING MODE T.T)

And don't forget to comment! :)

NOTE:

I've kept some terms and expressions in the series, (Fukou da...etc.) to retain the feel and ambiance.

* * *

"So this is Academy City…To where Hei is…"

The girl said clasping her necklace firmly. With memories faintly returned, she steps on the entrance to the one of the most advanced cities of the world.

…

[Academy City – School Dormitory]

"Fukou da..."

Touma was woken up by a resounding screech by Index. It has been weeks since the defeat Sherry Cromwell. It is the start of the third semester and yet his body is still sore from the battle.

"Tou~ma, I'm hungry!" Index shouted while banging her fist in the table.

"Heat something up okay? I'm late for class you know!" Touma said as he grabs his polo.

"But what about Aisa-san?"

"She's coming with me remember? She started schooling a few weeks back."

"Oh yeah, completely forgot about that! Anyways, how ab-"

Index was abruptly answered with a bang from the door.

"Oooh…when he comes back…" Index started through gritted teeth as she grabs Sphinx.

"But if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here…" Index finished with a smile.

[Academy City Proper]

"I'm late! Komoe-sensei will have my head!" Touma shouted as he bumps through the passing people."

"Ouch, Oi! Watch we're your going!" A familiar voice shouted.

Touma turned to see Misaka Mikoto together with her friends.

"Ah, Biribiri! Wait, no time to talk, I'll be late!" Touma shouted as he continues to run.

"Oi, Come back!" Mikoto exclaimed but was only answered by Touma's waving hand from back.

"Who was that, Misaka-san?" Saten asked.

"It was Onee-sama's acquaintance." Kuroko replied smiling through gritted teeth.

"Y-You seem mad Shirai-san." Uiharu said stuttering

"Oh, you didn't know Uiharu-san that Onee-sama has been fr-"

Kuroko was cut off when an electric bolt was sent towards her making everyone in the sidewalk jump.

"L-Let's go Kuroko, We don't want to be late are we?" MIkoto whispered sparks of electricity appeared on her forehead.

"For your safety Shirai-san, let's go." Uiharu whispered nervously.

"L-Let's go." Kuroko replied stuttering.

…

"Where is he?" The girl again grasped her necklace.

"Damn it, what a right time it is to be lost!" A voice shouted from the distance.

The girl looked to see a running figure softly bumping through her. Her chest tightened, it had the same feeling. Wasting no time, she grabbed her suitcase and began her chase for that man.

[Academy City – Touma's School]

"I'm here!" Touma shouted as he opens the classroom's door.

"Ah! You're here Kami-yan!" A boy in a Hawaiian shirt shouted.

"Your late again Kamijou-chan, you made sensei really depressed." Komoe said with teary eyes, causing the class in an uproar.

"Uwaah, you made sensei cry!"

"Damn it Kamijou, that's just cruel!"

"N-Now now class, I-I'm not crying or anything. Go to your seat now Kamijou-chan!" Komoe said in a hoarse voice.

"Now Kami-yan, that's not how to treat a girl!" The boy in a Hawaiian shirt exclaimed.

"Shut up, Tsuchmikado…" Touma sighed

…

"You bully…" A familiar voice said as Touma takes his seat.

"Wait a minute, Why is it that you're here earlier than me?" Touma whispered through gritted teeth.

"…Magic."

"THE HELL IS THAT?"

"Himegami-san, Kamijou-san, you can talk later okay? We have a lot to discuss!" Komoe said squealing.

"Fukou da…"

[Academy City – Outside Touma's School]

"He's here...But why in a school?" The girl wondered as she sits on a corner, eagerly waiting.

"And that's about it…" Komoe finished closing her notebook. "We will have a test tomorrow so study what we have discussed today ok?"

"Finally it's over, let's go home Hime-:" Touma said looking at Aisa's desk but she wasn't already there.

"Now where did she go?" Touma scratched his head.

"Let's go home Kami-yan!" Tsuchimikado said.

"Fine." Touma replied as he gets his bag.

"Now what's with the temper,Touma, Oh! Is it because you made Komoe-sensei cry? Don't worry about that…"

"That's not it; it's just that since I got involved in this, I reckon things can't get worse." Touma sighed.

"Well, It would get worse I just can't point my finger on it Kami-yan!" Tsuchimikado said grinning.

"Well, whatever." Touma said shrugging his shoulders.

A train of thoughts again distracted Touma, He can't still believe that all these things that have been happening. But suddenly, a screech interrupted his train of thoughts.

"What was that?"

"It came from afar." Tsuchimikado said.

"Go ahead." Touma said as he runs towards the source.

…

The girl waited for hours not faltering even once, yet as misfortune hits her, she got picked upon by some thugs.

"Why hold your tongue little girl?"

"Are we that handsome?"

"Please come…" Those words swirled the girl's thoughts he was hoping that in that certain moment. He would come but as the thugs grabbed her arm, her fortitude faltered.

"HELP!"

"Oi, what are you doing?" A voice exclaimed, making everyone jump.

"The girl looked to see the man to whom he was waiting for. Euphoria engulfing her, She ran towards the boy, breaking the arm of the thug grabbing her and bumping to the other, making him unconscious.

"Finally, I've found you…." The girl said with teary eyes.

"Eh, weren't you in trouble?" The boy asked.

"I've finally found you…Hei…"

"Eh? Hei?"

[Academy City – Machine Room]

"What is going on here?" A man's voice echoed through the darkness.

"I think it's time we make a stand, Alleister-chan!" A female voice replied.

"Neccesarius will be sure to act, do not be hasty about this!" Alleister exclaimed

"I'm not, with the closure of both gates, I still can't act yet but now that I have thrown my piece in the chessboard, this charade is about to begin." The female voice said cheerfully.

"Just what are you planning, February…" Alleister said softly

The stench of blood fills the air. Bodies are scattered towards the room as members of Judgment and Amber's group clash. Alleister can only watch as the battle unfolds before his eyes.

"Stop this madness Amber, Evening Primrose is long dead. Since the incident at Hell's gate, there is no more reason to fight!"

Amber only smiled as one Judgment member tries to stab her but was blown into pieces.

"Then Alleister-chan, tell me where Hei is?"

"Since the real sky's reappearance, we are not able to kee-"

Alleister was interrupted when Amber banged her fist to the glass where he is contained.

"I know…you know…I won't ask you again Alleister-chan." Amber said whispering.

"It's the truth. I don't know where BK-201 is." Alleister replied firmly.

"Very well then!" Amber said with a smile. "I'll believe you, everyone, You can leave the Judgment members alone now!" Amber said clapping her hands.

In a matter of seconds, the seemingly endless fighting stopped. Amber's companions stopped as the remaining Judgment members stepped back. As they were about to leave, Alleister shouted.

"How…"

Amber then turned to the middle of the room.

"If you want to know, ask the Church, they should know the answer." Amber said in a serious tone as they get swallowed by the shadows.

"Evening Primrose…BK-201…" Those words swirled in Alleister's thoughts.

"A-Alleister-sama, are you all right?" One Judgment member asked.

"Get me in contact with Tsuchimikado Motoharu, I have matters to discuss with him." Allesiter said in a firm voice.

"Y-Yes!"

[Academy City – School Dormitories]

"W..Wha- OUCH!"

Touma was awoken with sharp pain on his back. The sun was already bright signaling the start of Saturday morning. Sight blurry, the first picture that greeted her was a pair of white legs.

"What is this? Since when did Index have those pearly whites?" Touma thought

He then looked up to see not Index but a girl who was strangely familiar.

"H-Hei, d-don't stare at my legs like that." The girl whispered blushing.

"ARRRGH!"

Touma fell on his bed, the event that happened yesterday became clear to him, he impulsively saved this girl, but turned out the girl was not in trouble.

"Err… What are you doing here little girl?" Touma asked as he rubs his head.

"Little girl? I'm Suou. Have you forgotten about me already Hei?" The girl said in teary eyes.

"A-Aah! Don't cry! O-Of course! How could I have forgotten you Suou!" Touma said grinning.

Suou ran towards Touma and hugged him.

"I'm glad you didn't forget Hei." Suou whispered as she buries her face at Touma's chest.

"This girl, he thinks I'm this "Hei" she's seeking...Why does this keep on happening to me?" Touma desperately thought.

"Fukou da…"

Silence and euphoria engulfed the room. Touma can feel tears' flowing through his shirt as Suou continues to hug him but besides the tears, Touma also felt something soft.

"S-Shit…this is bad…they're touching my ch-"

"Tou~ma…" A familiar voice said dangerously

The voice sent chills towards Touma's spine.

"I-Index, I didn't know you we-"

"AAAARGH!"

The 4 sat on the table. Suou looked at Touma with worry as his body was full from bite marks.

"Suou-chan made us a wonderful breakfast Touma, I have already thanked her for our behalf…" Index said firmly as she chows down the rice.

"Thank you so much err...Suou" Touma said as Suou handed him a bowl.

"It's all right." Suou replied with a smile.

"Seconds…" Aisa quietly said.

"Oi, don't you have any plans for today?" Touma asked.

"School…Komoe-sensei's errands."

"I-I see…" Touma said.

"Komoe-sensei noted…have Kamijou Touma come…" Aisa continued.

"I knew it…" Touma sighed.

"You're going to school Hei?" Suou asked.

"Y-Yeah, Himegami-san and I go to the same school." Touma answered

"Touma, why does Suou-chan call you Hei?" Index suddenly blurted out.

"You too Index, why do you call Hei, Touma?" Suou also asked.

"~Stare…"

"Ah, it's because my name's Kamijou Hei Touma!" Touma hastily answered.

Silence surrounded the room for a few seconds. Touma waited for Index and Suou's reaction with bare breath"

"Hmmm…so that's why, It all makes sense now, you should've told me before Touma!" Index shouted.

"Yeah Hei!" Suou nodded in agreement.

"Fukou da…"

"Time to appointment getting close…" Aisa reminded with an expressionless voice.

"Crap, I'm gonna be late! Let's go Himegami-san!" Touma exclaimed as he grabs Aisa's arm and runs off.

"Geez, that Touma…" Index said as a cat jumps in her lap.

"You don't go to school Index?" Suou asked while gathering the plates.

"Nope, I'm a sister from the English Puritan Church!" Index replied happily.

"I see…As usual, Hei has his unusual acquaintances." Suou shrugged her shoulders.

"How about you Suou-chan, how did you meet Touma?" Index asked while she holds Sphinx.

[Academy City – Touma's School]

"Ha! I barely made it…" Touma gasped while trying to catch his breath.

"Good, now sit down, Kamijou-chan." Komoe said as she continues writing on the blackboard.

Touma went to his seat. Tsuchimikado greeted him with his flashy smile and Pierce with a pat on his back. As Touma takes out his notebook, He felt something odd.

"What is this eerie feeling?"

Touma looked to see that everything around him stopped moving. Tsuchimikado smile was frozen and that Komoe stopped her writing.

"Magicians?" Touma thought as he felt a piercing stare on his back.

"So it's true, you are really not affected by anything." A voice said happily from the back.

"W-What, Who is this girl?" Touma whispered in his own thoughts.

"You must be wondering who I am, Well you'll find out soon enough." The girl said taking suddenly taking Touma's arm

"Imagine Breaker huh, what a nice name!" The girl said smiling.

Touma was shocked on hearing this. "What the? How does she know about my Imag-"

"You're probably thinking about why do I know about your powers?" The girl said approaching him.

Touma gulped. "She can also read my thoughts?"

"Uwaah you're boring!" The girl sighed. Gently slapping Touma by the cheek, she heads out to the door.

"Oh yeah, take care of Suou-chan!" The girl shouted.

"Who was that girl? How does she know about Suou? And why in the world is the time stopping…AAAAH!" Touma grabbed his head in confusion.

"Kamijou-chan! Please calm down!" Komoe said as she tugs her clothes.

Before realizing it, Time already resumed and everyone was looking at him.

"Eh?..EH?"

"Kamijou-chan, do you really hate my class so much?" Komoe said as tears fall from her eyes.

"N-No! Of course not! I love your classes Komoe-sensei!" Touma replied grinning as the whole class laughed.

"Ok then, let's continue!" Komoe said squealing.

Touma sat down, the events that happened earlier still confusing him.

"Fukou da…" Touma said letting out a sigh as the classes go on. "But who was that girl? How does she know Suou, did I know her before my memories were wiped out?" Those words resounded on Touma's thoughts as Komoe's classes continue.

[Academy City – Open Parks]

A series of explosions was heard from a distance. From the dust, two factions clashed.

"Are you all right?" A red-haired man said as a clump of fire protecting him swallows the bullets.

"Y-Yes, I can manage." A female voice replied.

"You two, you better return to Laura-chan, and tell her that as long as they keep on being blind about certain matters, we will not stop." Another female voice said in the cloud of dust and smoke.

"S-She even knows Archbishop, Just who we are dealing with?" The red-haired man muttered.

[Academy City – Machine Room]

A man was slowly walking towards the light that Alleister's tube emitted.

"Tsuchimikado Motoharu. I reckon you are aware of the current situation." Alleister asked

"It seems they have returned, Evening Primrose." Tsuchimikado answered.

"We have to be cautious in moving; even the leader alone is a dangerous opponent."

"Codename February or commonly known as Amber. Joined the M16 a couple of years back and was responsible of the disappearance of South America's gate." Tsuchimikado read a file he brought.

"That's why I brought someone who could help us, Alleister." Tsuchimikado said grinning.

A couple of shadows moved towards the light.

"I'm sure you've heard about them Alleister, let's see….does "Syndicate" ring a bell?" Tschimikado laughed as Alleister's eyes widened.

* * *

~There you have it!

I will try to update this as soon as possible

and once again, don't forget to comment let it be love, hate, disgust or even suggestions on where do you want the story to go ^_^


End file.
